Normal
by SkyGem
Summary: College semi-AU. At nineteen years old, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians' lives have calmed down drastically since their hectic first year in the mafia. Now, the tenth generation guardians are being shipped off to attend university in Canada, and learn a little more about the English-speaking world. Drabble series. Pairings listed inside.
1. Morning Ritual

Summary: College AU. At nineteen years old, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians' lives have calmed down drastically since their hectic first year in the mafia. Now, the tenth generation guardians are being shipped off to attend university in Canada, and learn a little more about the English-speaking world. Drabble series. Pairings listed inside.

SkyGem: Hello all! So, I was in the mood to do something completely different from what I usually write, so here, you guys get a college AU! Yay! The main pairing is going to be 5927, and I have a few other ideas, but I'd like to get you guys' ideas on what pairings you might want? Keep in mind though that even if a pairing is popular, it doesn't necessarily mean it'll be included. In the end, it's all down to whether or not I myself like the pairing. Well, that's it for now, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Morning Ritual**

Thick beams of sunlight streamed in through their open bedroom window, bringing in with it the sounds of cars rushing past on the street below, and the slight chill of early autumn.

It wasn't the sunlight, however, that ended up awakening Tsuna that day, but the shrill ringing of their alarm.

Groaning, the brunet tried to reach over to turn off the alarm, but found it much more difficult than expected because of the tangle of limbs that imprisoned him.

Propping himself up on his elbows once he'd managed to shut the alarm off, Tsuna blinked blearily at the scene in front of him, and felt a warm smile tugging at his lips.

Some time during the night, the three kids had snuck into his and Hayato's bed, and were, even now, still sleeping soundly, the alarm not having managed to bring them into the realm of consciousness.

Yawning widely, he sat up, running a hand through his messy brown hair, and grabbed hold of the nearest limb.

It turned out to be Fuuta's leg.

The young ranking prince often kept to his own room, but every once in a while, when he was feeling lonely or cuddly, he would claim a spot on Tsuna and Hayato's bed, along with the two younger kids, who snuck in on a regular basis.

To be completely honest, Tsuna didn't even know why they'd bought beds for the two.

One by one, he was somehow able to get the three kids awake, and usher them all into the bathroom to wash up and start getting ready for school.

All was relatively quiet while the kids were brushing their teeth, although Tsuna did have to stifle quite a few yawns as he was braiding I-Pin's hair.

He'd stayed up late the night before to finish up some readings, and hadn't fallen asleep until rather late.

Once they'd finished brushing their teeth and taming their bedhair however, there was absolute chaos as the kids were unleashed to go and find their clothes for the day.

"TSUNA-NII! I CAN'T FIND MY SOCKS!" Lambo could be heard shouting from halfway under his bed.

"Have you checked your socks drawer?" Tsuna would reply right away, rolling his eyes.

Then, no more than five seconds later, I-Pin would call out, "TSUNA-NII WHERE ARE MY GLASSES?"

And Tsuna would reply that they were exactly where she'd left them last night, on her nightstand.

And it would continue like that for fifteen minutes before finally, they were all sat at the dining table, as ready for the day as they would ever be.

And every morning, Tsuna found himself thanking whatever God was listening that his Hayato was a morning person.

Long before Tsuna and the kids had even woken up, Hayato had already showered and made all the kids' lunches. And by the time they were all sitting at the dining table, he would have breakfast ready.

Tsuna and the kids sat down, and barely ten seconds later, the rest of their little family started arriving for breakfast, all at varying degrees of wakefulness.

The other five members lived in the apartment right next door to Tsuna and Hayato and the kids'...not that that really meant anything.

The guardians and the kids all spent so much time together, that most of the time it was hard to tell who lived where.

They had breakfast in Tsuna's apartment every morning before leaving for school together, then they would either eat out for dinner, or Ryohei would cook something, and they'd spend most of their evening in Mukuro and the others' apartment, doing homework, watching television, playing board games, etc.

It was strangely...normal.

And it could be all too easy to forget that this wasn't their real life.

It could be all too easy to forget that, come graduation day, they would all be packing up and returning to Italy, returning to the dark and bloody mafia world.

But for these four years, at least, they could play at being normal teenagers.

And that would have to be enough.

* * *

SkyGem: The end for chapter one! It's kinda short, I know, but hey, that's my style, right? First chapters are short, and mostly to set the scene. I know it may all be a bit confusing atm, but I promise I'll explain more about this verse in the next few chapters. Just, I hope you like, and please do leave a review letting me know what you thought, yeah? Let me know what pairings you might want to see in the future, what characters you might want to see, and also, give me some one or two word prompts for upcoming chapters!

**Next chapter: **Daycare.


	2. Daycare

Adela Bodo absolutely loved her job at the daycare.

The kids she looked after were absolutely adorable, and they constantly kept her on her toes with all the crazy schemes they were constantly coming up with.

They also had their own special brand of intelligence that adults often overlooked, simply because they couldn't understand it.

Adela tried her best to pay attention to it though, and as a result, she found herself learning something new every day.

And although she knew she shouldn't be picking favourites, she couldn't help but feel a special fondness for two certain students who had recently enrolled in the daycare.

Ten-year-old siblings I-Pin and Lambo Sawada looked nothing alike, and had been the topic of speculation for the daycare teachers since they had first arrived - the former was Chinese, the latter Italian, but both had a Japanese surname.

But even more than their ethnicities, the teachers at the daycare just loved sharing gossip about their _many _guardians.

On their very first day, the children had arrived with a pretty young woman wearing an eye-patch with a skull on it, covering one of her gorgeous, deep purple eyes. Her silky purple hair reached just past her shoulders, except for a bit at the back, which was cut short and styled so that it stuck up, in the vague shape of a pineapple.

Along with the registration papers, the woman, Chrome, had handed over a list of eight names, cell phone numbers, and descriptions, explaining who to call in what situation.

If they had gotten injured or sick for example, they were to call a person named Ryohei.

Someone named Kyoya was only to be called if the children had been kidnapped, or anything else just as catastrophic.

And at the very bottom of the list was the name Reborn, who was never to be called except in the case of a dire, dire emergency.

Nearly all of the people on the list were listed as "family friends".

Except for Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera - their legal guardians.

In the two weeks that Lambo and I-Pin had been enrolled at the daycare, they had yet to even catch a glimpse of the elusive legal guardians of the two children.

It was usually either the friendly young man named Takeshi or the loud one named Ryohei, who seemed to love to use the word "extreme" as much as humanly possible, who picked the two up.

Sometimes, the girl from the first day, Chrome, would come to pick them up, accompanied by a taller man with a similar hairstyle to hers. He was introduced as her fiancé, Mukuro Rokudo.

They had even seen the man named Kyoya at one point, though he hadn't seemed particularly happy to be on pick-up duty.

On this particular day, Lambo and I-Pin were sitting quietly in a corner, discussing something in hushed voices, and if Adela wasn't mistaken, they were speaking a mangle of at least four different languages.

Usually, the two were some of the first to be picked up, but today it was nearly half an hour past their usual pick-up time, and there were only five other kids still there.

Adela was starting to get worried.

She approached the two, who immediately looked up when she came to a stop next to their table.

"Lambo, I-Pin, would you happen to know why your...family friends are so late in picking you two up today?" asked Adela in a not unkind voice.

"Ah!" exclaimed Lambo, his eyes widening. "I was supposed to tell you this this morning! Tsuna and Hayato are going to be picking us up today because everyone else is busy at the university, but they said they were going to be a little late!"

"Tsuna and Hayato?" asked Adela, trying to remember who they were again. "Oh!" she gasped, suddenly realizing who they must be. "You mean your dads?"

I-Pin and Lambo's eyebrows drew together into perplexed frowns.

"Dads?" asked Lambo, confused.

"Are they not your dads?" asked Adela, suddenly worried she'd made a mistake. "I'm sure that's what they are listed as in our contact information."

I-Pin frowned a little.

"I guess technically they are," she said.

"It does feel weird though," Lambo replied, looking at her. "They're more like big brothers."

Adela's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of this when suddenly, she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Well that's good," said a sweet voice, and the two kids immediately perked up. "I don't think I'm ready to be a dad at 19 years old."

"TSUNA!" called the two children, immediately getting up from their seats to run and throw themselves at one of the young men standing in the doorway.

Adela turned as well, and when she saw them, she didn't know quite what to think.

They were quite a mismatched couple, if ever she'd seen one.

The taller of the two had shoulder-length silver hair tied back in a ponytail, and his right arm was completely covered in a tattoo sleeve that came to an abrupt stop at just above his wrist. There were yet more tattoos on his other arm and spread across his shoulders, which were being shown off under the tank top he was currently wearing. He had an "x" tattoo under his right eye, and his scowl was nearly strong enough to kill.

Though his face did soften a bit into something resembling a smile when the kids let go of his companion to hug him as well.

His companion who had soft brown hair the colour of a grizzly's flank, and eyes to match. He had the sweetest smile on his face, and was wearing a grey v-neck sweater with a collared shirt on underneath it.

But despite their vast differences, there was something about the two of them that simply...fit together. Like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Turning to Adela, the brunet dipped his head slightly to her in appreciation, saying, "Thank you so much for always looking after my little brother and sister."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Sawada," replied Adela with a weak smile.

She had expected him to be much older, considering he had two wards.

But despite being so young, he had a strange aura around him - a powerful one.

And Adela had to wonder what had to happen in a person's life to turn them into someone like Tsuna - someone so powerful and even slightly intimidating; someone with such ancient eyes.

* * *

SkyGem: The end! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!

**Next chapter:** Tattoos


	3. My Brothers

SkyGem: Sorry guys, I know I told you that this chapter would be about tattoos, but it ended up being about a lot more than that...I hope you all enjoy it either way. I know I loved writing it.

* * *

**My Brothers**

If there was one thing Mrs. Arabella Stevens loved about the start of a new school year, it was the competition they always had at the end of September for the ninth grade students.

Each student would write a short speech about a topic that was important to them, and then the student with the best speech in each class would present in front of the entire school, and the student who won would win an award, and five extra percentage points on their final marks for English.

Every year, Arabella's students would write about so many vastly different things, and it was always such an interesting way to learn a bit about each of them.

And every once in a while, she would come across a hidden gem of a student, a student who would write such a touching and amazing speech, and she would reminded again of why she had wanted to become a teacher.

One such student was Fuuta Stella.

He was a small child, shorter than the rest of his classmates, as he had yet to hit his growth spurt.

But he had a sharp mind and a friendly personality, and from the moment he had transferred to her class three days into the new school year, Arabella had known he would be someone she would never forget.

Now, the ninth grade teacher was sitting proudly in the front row of her school's cafeteria as her little student took the stage in front of the huge crowd of gathered parents and siblings and aunts and uncles and teachers.

He was dressed smartly in a suit that fit so well it must have been tailor-made, and his usually messy hair was combed neatly into place. So different from his usual mischievous self.

He looked out at his audience, his face calm, despite fidgety hands that betrayed his nerves.

And when all noise had quieted to nothing, he began.

"My parents aren't actually my parents."

He paused, and his gaze swept across the crowd.

"I was nine years old and homeless when I first met my big brother Tsuna. He was only a teenager himself, and had no reason to care about someone like me. He didn't even know me. But he and his mother took me in, and when he turned eighteen, he fought for months to get custody of me and my other younger brother and sister."

He paused again, and Arabella could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously.

"My other guardian is my big brother Hayato. He and Tsuna are lovers."

Surprised murmurs ran through the crowd.

Arabella wasn't worried.

This was a rather liberal neighbourhood, and besides which, they lived in Toronto, where it seemed everyone had a gay friend or cousin.

There were a few negative reactions of course, and she did hear one woman get up and leave.

But the rest of the audience sat forward in renewed interest.

Fuuta cleared his throat, demanding silence, and when the room was hushed once again, he continued.

"Hayato and Tsuna have known each other for almost six years now, and have been together for four. They're the best big brothers you could ask for. Every morning, Hayato makes breakfast for us, and Tsuna helps us get ready for school. They hurry back as soon as they can after school so we can all eat dinner together, and they take us out everywhere on the weekends, to museums and the aquarium and camping. They're the best brothers you could ask for."

Fuuta paused again, blinking quickly and swallowing past the emotion that made him feel like he was choking.

"But whenever we go out together, we still get dirty looks and nasty comments," he said, looking down for a moment. "Without even knowing anything about them, people label them and insult them. I was ten the first time a middle-aged woman had the audacity to come up to me while I was with my brothers, and ask, in such a concerned voice, "Are you alright, honey?""

Angry murmurs arose from the crowd, and Arabella saw from the corner of her eye as the person next to her clenched their hands tightly in their lap.

"Of course, I didn't know what she meant right then," admitted Fuuta with a little laugh. "My brothers knew. I could see the anger in their eyes. But I didn't know why she would think I wasn't be okay. After all, Tsuna and Hayato finally had a day off to take me to the amusement park, like they'd promised weeks ago."

A few people in the audience cooed in delight at this, some of them giggling quietly.

"Of course, ever since we moved here, I don't hear those kinds of comments all that much anymore."

Fuuta's expression sobered up, and he looked seriously around at the audience, as if to say that this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Instead, I hear about Tsuna's supposed rich boy arrogance, just because he likes to dress well and has good manners. And I hear about Hayato's tattoos."

Here, he laughed a bitter laugh.

"Everyone just loves to talk about Hayato's tattoos. So why don't I tell you a bit about them? He has an 'X' under his right eye. The Roman numeral ten. It's a sign of his loyalty to Tsuna. Not as his lover. But as his best friend. As his second-in-command for when he takes over his family's company. He has a red flame tattoo climbing up his left arm, a tribute to his ancestor G, who was best friends with Tsuna's great-great-great grandfather. He has piano keys in the tattoo sleeve on his right arm, a tribute to his mother, who was taken away from him when he was just four years old."

Fuuta paused, suddenly too emotional to continue, and the audience waited patiently.

Finally he was able to gather himself, and he took a deep breath.

"He has other tattoos too. So many others with a hundred different meanings too private to share. But despite how amazing he and Tsuna are, despite the fact that they're basically raising three kids on their own even though they're basically kids themselves, all while going to school and getting stellar grades, people are cruel to them. Despite all their virtues, they remain a conversation piece between people who can't seem to understand how to keep their mouths shut about things they don't know anything about. So I'm hear to remind you all today of two things. One: don't judge a book by its cover."

Arabella's brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't remember this part. When he had performed it for the class, the speech had ended at that last quote.

The rest of the audience leaned forward, eager to know what he would say next.

Then he smiled an impish smile.

"And two: talk shit, get hit."

And then, silence.

Arabella stared up at her student with equal parts horror and amusement.

Finally, amusement won out, and a chuckle escaped her.

Slowly, the rest of the audience started laughing too as the shock wore off.

And in the end, fourteen-year-old Fuuta de la Stella walked off the stage to thunderous laughter and a storm of applause.

Thankfully, Fuuta had been the last to perform, which meant that no one had to try and top his touching performance.

* * *

As Arabella was congratulating her student on a job well done (and scolding him a bit for his language), she was interrupted by the subject of his wonderful speech.

She was in the middle of a sentence when his eyes widened in joy, and he called out, "Tsuna!"

Turning, she watched as Fuuta ran straight into the arms of a nineteen-year-old with disheveled brown hair and a soft smile on his face.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" gushed the older male, planting a kiss on Fuuta's forehead. "I'm so so proud of you, Fuuta!"

Fuuta grinned in delight at the praise, but then turned to look over Tsuna's shoulder with a small frown on his face.

"Hayato couldn't make it?" he asked, sounding disappointed, but Tsuna laughed.

"Oh, he made it. He's in the washroom with Mukuro, surprisingly. They were both crying like little babies the entire time."

"Really?" asked Fuuta, his face flushed.

Tsuna hummed in affirmation, still not letting go of his brother.

Then, his eyes landed on Arabella, and he smiled.

"You must be Mrs. Stevens," he said, stepping up to her and offering a hand to shake. "I've heard some good things about you."

Arabella chuckled.

"And I've heard quite a bit about you too.

His eyes crinkled and he laughed an amused laugh.

"I'd hope so, considering."

Just then, Fuuta broke away from Tsuna's embrace, and Arabella watched as he ran up to a group of other young men and women, who all smiled happily, telling him how proud they were of him and how wonderful his speech had been.

One in particular, a young man with shoulder-length silver hair tied back in a ponytail and an "X" tattoo under his right eye, seemed rather choked up.

He ruffled Fuuta's hair, and smiled fondly at him.

"You did good, kid."

* * *

SkyGem: That's it for now! Gotta say, I really adore how this came out. It was sweet. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, yeah? Ciao!

**Next Chapter: **Coffee


	4. Coffee

SkyGem: Warning for homophobia and bigotry for the upcoming chapter.

* * *

Vitaly Sokolov didn't hate his job.

It could get a little hectic at times, sure. And at others, it would get so boring, he would find himself almost dozing off occasionally.

But he liked his co-workers, he supposed.

And sometimes, they would get some of the most bizarre customers.

There was one time, in particular, that Vitaly was sure he wouldn't forget no matter how old he lived to become.

It was a crisp winter afternoon, somewhere near the beginning of December. The shop was fairly empty, save for a few clusters of college students scattered here and there throughout the shop, textbooks spread across laps and pages upon pages of notes strewn across tabletops; not an unusual sight this time of the year, with exams fast approaching.

Sunlight streamed in through the huge windows at the front of little café, drenching the entire place in warmth and lulling Vitaly slowly into a light doze.

Then, the light tinkle of a bell, and he was snapped back to awareness.

He looked over to see who had entered, and felt his mouth immediately go dry.

The man who had entered was, quite honestly, one of the most beautiful people Vitaly had ever seen in his life. He was tall and graceful, with legs that went on for miles, and a gait that belonged on the runway.

His features were distinctly European, with high cheekbones and a long thin nose, pouty lips pulled into a sultry smile.

His heels clicked as he walked up to the counter, and Vitaly's eyes were drawn to the dark brown, high-heeled boots he wore with his skinnies.

He stared, his gaze travelling slowly back up the guest's body, and it was only when he heard a quiet chuckle that he realized the guest was waiting to order.

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he jerked his gaze up to meet the customer's eyes, and was once more momentarily dazed to find a pair of mismatched eyes looking back at him – one a deep red, the other sapphire blue.

"C-Can I-ah-help you…sir?" asked Vitaly, tripping over his own tongue as he tried to get his mind back on track.

"Yes, can I have a medium vanilla bean latte?" the man asked as the reached up to pull off the beanie he was wearing and Vitaly watched, mesmerized, as long, silky blue locks tumbled down around his shoulders.

"Of course," replied Vitaly, still staring. "Is that everything?"

"Mm," replied the customer in the affirmative, distracted as he pulled his phone out to at the sound of the notification sound that had sounded a second before.

He didn't look back up as he handed Vitaly the change for the drink, distracted as he was with tapping out what looked like a very long text.

After handing him the drink, Vitaly watched the man almost worriedly as he walked distractedly towards one of the tables next to a group of studying college students.

He deftly swerved around the other patrons of the café, setting his bags down on an empty table and pulling out a chair to sit down.

Before he could set his coffee down however, one of the students at the table next to his suddenly pushed her chair out, knocking into him, and Vitaly could only watch in horrified shock and concern as the man dropped his cup with a hiss, as the scalding drink splashed all over the hand that was holding his cup.

Cursing under his breath, he quickly stepped back to avoid getting any of the drink on his clothes, at the same time grabbing a napkin to dab gently at his hand.

The girl who had knocked into him, a tiny thing with big clunky glasses and hands resting disapprovingly on her hips, sneered, saying, "Watch what you're doing, faggot."

And suddenly, it felt as if everything in the café ground to a screeching halt.

The heads of the other customers jerked up at the slur, all of them looking so flabbergasted, it would be almost funny in any other situation. One customer turned to his friend, eyebrows lifted as if to ask, _"Did she really say what I think she just said?"_

The blue-haired man was also staring, expression twisted into confusion, as if he couldn't quite comprehend what had been said to him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, an edge of steel in his otherwise polite tone.

"You heard me," she told him with a sneer. "Watch what you're fucking doing. Some people are _trying_ to study here, and we don't need you parading around in those damned hooker boots of yours, bumping into people and-"

"_**Excuse me!**__" _interrupted Vitaly just then, before she'd had a chance to finish what would no doubt be another horribly offensive sentence. All eyes turned to him. "I'm going to need to ask you to leave, ma'am."

"_Excuse me!?"_ she parroted back, voice shrill and outraged. "Why the hell should I have to leave? He's-"

"You're the one that bumped into me, bitch!" barked the blue-haired man, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" piped up another customer. "You're the one distracting others from studying here, lady! Stop bothering the guy just because you're jealous!"

"Who's jealous?" she shrieked, turning back on the guy who'd spoken.

"Obviously that'd be you," replied another girl from across the café, having pulled out her earbuds to listen to the ongoing drama. "It's not his fault you have a face that looks like the back-end of a donkey!"

The bell over the door rang.

Nobody heard it over the laughter that sounded at the insult, and the shriek of _"WHAT?"_ from girl who suddenly found herself on the wrong end of the other customers' disdain.

"Oh God, not again," groaned a voice from over by the door, and Vitaly turned around to see yet another good-looking young man, with shoulder-length silver hair, and eyes the colour of a stormy ocean. "The hell did you do this time, jackass?" the newcomer asked, looking straight at the blue-haired man.

And suddenly, everyone's glares turned to him.

Vitaly could see that the same girl who'd just defended the blue-haired man was about to speak up again, but before she could, the victim himself beat her to the punch.

"I am _hurt_ you think so lowly of me, brother dear," he said in a dramatic voice, hand going to his chest in mock offense. "I'll have you know I am entirely the _victim_ here."

Vitaly turned to stare at the customer, shocked at this new revelation – he could see no family resemblance between the two young men, aside from their unnatural beauty.

The silver-haired man's eyes narrowed. "You, the victim? The great and all-powerful Mukuro?"

His voice as dry and sarcastic, though Mukuro didn't seem to notice.

"Yesss!" he said with a pout, voice rising to a whine. "She was being rude and calling me _bad words_! Do something about it, Hayato!"

"Bad words?" clarified Hayato, one eyebrow raised. "You're making all this fuss over someone calling you a few bad words? What are you, twelve? You know how Tsuna feels about you stirring up trouble-"

"But she called me the f-word!" whined Mukuro, pointing imperiously at the person in question, who was standing and watching the entire exchange with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

Hayato looked confused.

"…Fuck?" he ventured, eyebrows furrowed.

"Noo!" replied Mukuro, smacking his own forehead in exasperation. "The _other_ f-word! The one that always makes Tsuna's eyes go all sad and watery."

And suddenly, Hayato seemed to understand.

His eyes widened, and he turned to glare at the question.

She shrank back under the force of his glare, and Vitaly could swear he heard an honest-to-god growl building up in Hayato's chest.

"You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of my sight before I fucking blow your worthless ass into next week," he growled at the girl, pure hatred rolling off him in waves.

The girl stared, frozen, for a moment before wisely turning and sweeping her belongings into a bag.

She fled the café at a run, not even pausing to slip her jacket on before she escaped out the door.

There was a cheer as she left, and one of the customers muttering a "good riddance" under their breath, before everything returned to normal.

With a childish grin on his face, Mukuro skipped on over to Hayato, throwing his arms around the slightly shorter man's neck and pulling him close.

"Thank you for that, Hayatooo~!" he cooed, and got a smack on the head as a reply.

"Whatever," replied Hayato, grumbling and pulling away. "Let go of my now, you stupid pineapple head. And stop being so affectionate! It's fucking creepy!"

* * *

SkyGem: Aaand that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked, and sorry for taking so long to update!

**Next Chapter:** Business As Usual


End file.
